New Sunrise: Togire togirezō Rewrite
by MoriChann
Summary: The history of the Fourth Great Shinobi War is the age of sheer desperation. The victory that she had achieved was hollow in its wake. With nothing to lose any longer, she had gambled everything she was for a better future. FemNaru. A little AU.
1. Blood

AN: As said, I've done a rewrite. Sorry for the long update, been busy with college recently. Thank you for others' patience though.

* * *

><p>"Bloody History" – Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

The smell was exhilarating.

Or so she thought – the metallic smell, the stinging odor, or the _stench_ – it had been the way she and her comrades had reeked every time.

It had been for the past two years. She wasn't one for bloodshed, but she hadn't cared for a long time. Or was it because she had nothing to lose anymore? Either way, there's no need to remind her of it.

Cerulean blue eyes glared at the mangled corpse in front of her with nothing close to mercy filling her heart.

It was one thing when forgiving. Never easy, too difficult, the hatred still stays – so alike to the cold body in front of her yet so dissimilar. But it was _another_ thing when forgetting, she couldn't, she _wouldn't_.

He had taken everything away from her.

It was because of him; that she had to at least give her friends' bodies a proper burial even in the middle of the war, that she had to cry over the burnt remains of her husband, that she had to inform her two year old child that his father was dead and will never be back, that she had to break her promise to her people, and that she _had_ to be the sole reason why everyone she had cared for died.

A purple rippled eye and a single eternal Mangekyo sharingan stared back at her, glazed in apparent death.

This man had caused everything that had been her misery.

If not at first then eventually.

_Daikazesakura_ held in her hand tightly, she swiftly slashed the eyes that damned her. The katana smoothly careening through flesh sickeningly, ripping of skin could be heard around the desolate clearing she and her enemy had chosen to fight in.

He had thought that they didn't have a chance.

They did, in the price of many lives.

Many people had used the infamous _Shiki Fuuin_ that Konoha had been very reluctant to share and sealed all the tailed beasts he sent in different new born children. And even if she was greatly and highly against it, the Kages had killed the vessels at utmost certainty once the seal had settled firmly.

A part of her died that day together with her husband who had once been a jinchuuriki.

In the midst of war, it was a time of sheer desperation.

She was no foreigner to it.

After all, she had been the one desperate to train – under Killer Bee to control the powers of Kyuubi, Tsunade to help save many lives as she could and rain strength even beyond others' reach, the Toads to enhance the postponed sealing study she had with Jiraiya since he had died, and her sister-in-law to further master her wind element –, to save – her husband, friends, and comrades –, and to end the bloody history that is the **Fourth Great Shinobi War**.

To shorten the role that the council of leaders had beseeched to her, she had been their weapon.

Against Uchiha Madara. Against the Bijuus. Against the living dead. Against Kabuto.

And she had yet to consider the last.

Against Uchiha Sasuke.

She had reached out. But he simply refused to give way. She had been forgiving towards him.

That is, until Madara killed her husband. Burnt to death, cornered during the war, using the history of his family to conjure the efficiency of a quick death.

And guilt would always eat at her.

In the middle of the ravage landscape, she had been crying over a dying Sasuke's body, forcing healing chakra over his system to save his life. She had been by her former best friend's side _trying to save_ him, while her husband died alone in the hands of the only man she ever hated.

Her ex-team mate's last words, "_I always wondered about you, watched over you, and eventually fought you. I really regret leaving you that day…because you gave me up too easily._"

She wanted to say that she didn't. Deny those accusing words, but she knew…that she _did_. She faltered. She broke. She was lost.

Then _he_ came.

She found her way again. She had seen light. She stood up.

As years passed by, she fell in love again.

This time, her heart had been held securely to never let her go…and love her, _forever and a day_ – he used to tell her.

A lone tear fell, she would have given up if it wasn't for her child. He had been a mixed of her and her husband; the two year old inherited his father's bloody red hair, his pale skin, but he inherited her cerulean eyes instead of his father's teal ones. His personality is bubbly around people he trusts, subdued around strangers. It was strange…seeing two people in one child, even people found it as an oddity sometimes.

She was told during her marriage that she and her husband had been two sides of the same coin. She didn't listen, until she saw it with her very own eyes…

…in the form of their son.

As she walked away from the cold body of her enemy, she approached the sleeping figure of her son beside one of her fox summons.

His small figure just fits right within her hug.

Just like how she used to hear – "_I think we're made for each other, you fit just right in my embrace._"

That statement had brought so much warmth in her heart. And it had developed more love than she could bear for the man who said it.

"Kirome." She called quietly.

The fox lifted its massive head. Black fur covered its body, silver irises glinted grimly under the sunlight. As he stood, he was two times the size of the current Akamaru she had faced after her training trip.

"**The seals had been ready an hour ago, Senna-sama.**" Kirome replied quietly, wordlessly, he walked away from the battlefield to lead her to the place she expected him to bring her. Half an hour of walking, they had arrived in a clearing inscribed with complicated runes and seals. Something she had been working at since her husband died but had yet to try it.

She's selfish. That was established a long time ago.

If she died because of this technique, she will be bringing her child with her.

She just hopes that Gaara will forgive her someday.

"_Bai-Okingu Fuuin_." (Time Walking Seal)

Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Peace.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: Sorry for the late update, seriously. I missed this story so much to even abandon it. Laptop broke and had to rewrite the whole chapter again. Again, _very_ sorry. :)

* * *

><p>"First Contact" – Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"When one door closes, another one opens."<p>

* * *

><p>Minato and some of his comrades have stopped by several towns near Konohagakure or anything within the vicinity of Fire Country as per the orders of the Fire Daimyo.<p>

The Third Great Shinobi War has been raging on, and the Daimyo of Fire Country wanted to make sure that all the towns nearby are still heads up to the game and aren't suffering any economic crisis that the war may have caused.

Fire Country is consists of at least thirty-eight towns, with twenty of them suffering heavy decrease in economic strife, and six close to following them down that road. Very unfortunately, only twelve towns managed to stay upright and continued to support the ever-determined village of Konoha.

Sarutobi Hiruzen did his best in sending some of his forces over towns to guard or watch over them to stop any possible raids other rival villages may have sent them.

But alas, the ninjas he could send were only limited. He needs all the possible help he could get and Hiruzen couldn't afford in spending them to the towns any longer.

That, however, did not stop some Suna-nins from poisoning the water supply system of one town near the border of Wind Country, _supposedly_ killing all the people within it – and would later in the future be rebuilt as a famous transport exchange and merchant guild between Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure.

Rumors have been flying around the nearby towns about the mysterious healer who had appeared and saved _all_ the people from the poison and should have been killed by the hands of Sunagakure.

A war is a time of sheer desperation.

No shinobi have been foreign to it. Even kids younger than ten have been forced to grow up and live in the bloody path called _war_.

So not even the Hokage questioned the Daimyo's urgent order to summon whoever is behind the miraculous deed that saved lives in an _hour_ according to the rumors, they were desperate indeed. Even Tsunade couldn't save what must be _hundreds_ of people within that town. It was a well known fact that Sunagakure's poison is nothing to laugh at, they were masters at their own game, even giving Tsunade (despite the fact that she had provided a counter for several of them) a run for her money at times.

Jiraiya's spy network had been mainly focused on the enemies' moves and tactical or possible moves against their village; while also keeping their ears open in case of a setback or trap prepared against them.

Upon receiving a mission scroll via a messenger-nin to look into the mysterious healer, labelled as an _A-ranked_ from the Daimyo himself, the white haired sannin had worked his remaining web of network to squeeze out as much information they can find.

It bore fruit.

The immediate result had instantly reached back to the Sandaime Hokage.

A single name written about the identity of the healer.

_Uzumaki._

* * *

><p>"Senna-sama?"<p>

A bewildered citizen within the newly named town of _Kodomo_ formerly known as the famous town of "_Kousaten_" in Fire country inquired, almost suspiciously, at the team before him.

A tall blonde man, with spiky chin-length blonde hair nodded seriously at the other man, his team quietly standing behind him.

"Yes, it has reached the daimyo's ears about the legendary_ Migi no Te_ that Kodomo has been praising about since the incident. In times of war, our country needs all the hands it could get. The daimyo knows this, if this person could help in saving more lives than just this town, then we need her more than we know." Minato informed, cerulean eyes narrowing with fierce determination.

The man didn't give in easily at Minato's words, he just stood there watching Minato with a neutral face. But with experience beyond the man's grasp at the moment, Minato could easily see the worry and doubt lingering within the man's dark orbs. After all, not all citizens of Fire Country get to have an audience with the Fire Lord so often.

He then sighed, "Please, shinobi-san. Follow me."

Minato nodded and raised a hand signal to his team, the three chuunins immediately formed a triangle formation behind him as they followed the man. As they walked through the town, it was easy to see how much improvement it had since the war. Last time his team had been here, the town look ready to fall with poverty and extreme famine – people look so downtrodden before that it almost looked like that Fire Country didn't stand a chance in the first place.

The miracle this 'Senna' character had done for this people is extremely visible. You could see some of them happily chatting with each other, children once again finding joy in being naïve, and the town bustling with newly found pillar to stand on. Not only did she save them from the clutches of death, but she gave back their _hope_. So much hope that these people not only thought of her as their saviour but a very important figure of their lives.

He was thankful to see that it was not fanaticism that glinted within the citizen's eyes when they spoke of her – it was only a bright spark of supreme gratitude, burning loyalty, and incredible will to someday pay back.

When Minato thought over these, he imagined that Senna would be staying in the most extravagant house in town. Yet as the man led them on, the closer they get, there was nothing special…the houses bare the same level of status – not too extreme, not too inferior.

The man immediately ushered them inside a normal one-storey house with cream colored wall, shoji doors, and a clean front yard.

"Kazuchi! What did I tell you about cleaning my kitchen? I told you _I_'ll be the one doing that!" A loud angry yell was heard followed by a resounding crash. The man they've been following winced slightly while Minato raised an eyebrow and his team felt confused.

Rin fidgeted on the spot, rubbing her elbow absently. "Sensei, is it just me or…?" She let the question trail off as she looked unsure if she should voice it or not.

The blonde man sighed and shook his head. "Saito, if you would please." He told the man who led them here politely, feeling a foreboding familiarity settle on his shoulders.

Saito, shaking his head almost exasperatedly, didn't need to be told twice and slid the shoji doors open. They didn't expect anything extravagant, but the sheer sophisticated yet modest touch in the house design surprised them a little. The wooden floor was polished, shining a little bit under the light. There were ornate paintings decorating the wall – what looks to be different sceneries from different places – while the living room consists of a low antique-looking table with beige cushions, the jasmine scent filling the air giving the house a light homey atmosphere, and maybe also the aroma of food that lingered has very much to do with that to. And the various potted plants that graced the walls and borders of the room too.

A woman entered the room, massaging her forehead with a hand tiredly.

"That pervert, doesn't he know the saying 'no touching a woman's kitchen'?" She muttered under her breath and sighed almost forlornly. Her eyes then caught the sight of the shinobis, her expression becoming one of silent suffering. "Didn't know Konoha would be quite quick on the uptake." She murmured quietly to herself.

"Senna-sama!" Saito immediately bowed to her, before straightening, casting nervous glances at the Konoha shinobi. "They insisted to have an audience with you, from the Fire Daimyo they say." He informed anxiously, fiddling with his hands.

Since they both knew that this was not the first time a ninja "graced" her with their presence, the first ones being hostile and tried to take her out of the game before she got too involved in the war. But she had also proved that not only is she a prodigious healer, she's quite the warrior herself. Sending their body bags where they came from.

Minato and Senna stared at each other, measuring the person in front of them but neither giving away anything.

Senna looked like the typical Uzumaki. But still someone Minato hadn't expected. He had been anticipating a woman – a little on the old side – not as young as the suddenly intimidating redhead they were facing. She has red, more like _crimson_, hair that looks identical to the hair color the Uzumaki Clan were famous for. Tied in a high ponytail while two chin-length spiky bangs framed her creamy-skinned face. Cerulean blue eyes hardened at him – mirroring his own that it stunned him – and flickered with an odd expression to which he wasn't fast enough to decipher.

He noted that she has Kushina's nose, and maybe eye shape. But they were quite dulled by her sharp features – her high cheekbones, thinned red-painted lips, and perfectly shaped brows. She was dressed in a loosed blue silk yukata, making her eyes eerily glow with their intensity. Her posture is loose, and slightly delicate if he say so himself.

She tilted her head as she gazed at them with flourish, blue eyes lingering just the tiniest bit at Kakashi who stiffened. "What do you want, Konoha shinobi?" Her voice had gone low the tiniest bit, not friendly yet not unwelcoming. It wasn't a demand as it is more of a secure measure. Melodious yet not sweet. Soft yet quite firm. Smooth yet a little bit coolly.

His team had been oddly silent. But Minato knew that they're following orders as he had solemnly told them to let him deal with it, never let their guard down, and stay silent.

The instruction mostly applies to Obito anyway.

Kakashi was struck by a prickly feeling that lingered on his skin, yet faint. As he observed the redhead, he was reminded of a courtesan yet the way she let respect fleet over those cerulean orbs just showed sophistication as he bit back a grimace.

The blonde jounin gave a small bow as he cleared his throat. "Senna-san, we are sent by Daimyo-sama and Sandaime Hokage-sama to request your presence back in Konoha. We are humbly grateful if you would kindly accept as you gravely know, the Third Great Shinobi War is still ongoing. We have heard of the accomplishment you have done in this town and would like to sincerely ask of you to at least consider a compromise."

His voice was smooth, neutral but had a big deal of determination and a subtle hint of demand in it.

Even Minato himself was surprised at his audacity.

As he gazed back at Senna, her eyes shone with amusement. The blonde was surprised and a little perturbed. She tapped her right cheek demurely with a finger, the silk sleeve sliding slowly down to her elbow.

She blinked, "Tell me, shinobi-san." She started, not even bothering with the courtesy of knowing their names. From her tone though, she sounded slightly insulted for a reason that eluded Minato and his team. "If say, I joined Konoha's forces and help, what could you exactly offer me?" She asked bluntly, yet her eyes had a very dark glint in them.

Minato strangled the indignant statement forcing its way out of his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek.

His student though, Obito, had no such reservations.

"What do you mean by that? Konoha is the strongest village out there!" Obito gritted out angrily, not taking the hinted insult at his village very well. He ignored the reprimanding glare from his teacher and team mates.

Senna shook her head slowly, "Not only is Konoha the only one involved in the war, Iwa and Suna too. I don't find wars very appealing even in the lifestyle of a ninja. All sides suffer, shinobi-san. Not only people from Konoha lose families or friends to this skirmish, but people from Iwa and Suna too. By helping a side in this useless conflict, how am I even a help to ending this war then?" She questioned calmly, her words even as she explained and made them see reason.

No one dared answer. They even looked uncomfortable. "But…Iwa started this war, Senna-san." Rin offered hesitantly, eyes not daring to meet her cerulean eyed gaze.

"And it's not like Konoha wanted this in the first place." Obito said softly, no real conviction behind his words as he remembered some chuunin's satisfaction to use this war as payback due to some misunderstanding during a random mission fuck-up.

Kakashi remained silent as he narrowed his eyes at the redhead. There was some kind of sad, nostalgic quality in her previous statement yet there was a great deal of calm acceptance that he couldn't quite figure out. She didn't exactly deny the request yet she had let some of her disapproval slip through.

Senna raised an eyebrow, neither mocking nor appearing to be interested in their excuses as she elegantly sat herself in one of the cushions. Minato noted with a slight uneasy feeling that she had far more grace than she allowed herself to acknowledge. The blonde couldn't pinpoint it, it's somewhere between the stealthy and skilful grace of a kunoichi and the elegant, aristocratic yet sultry grace of a woman of nobility.

She smiled disarmingly at them, "At this point, does it really matter? A war is a war, Konoha shinobi." She remarked a little mockingly yet sympathetic as she leaned sideways on the low table casually.

"Saito, tea would sound nice." Senna requested from the man standing in the sidelines bewilderedly with a kind smile. The man bowed before doing as he was told. "Please have a sit, a host shouldn't treat her guest impolitely, especially shinobis courteous as yourselves. Most usually let action take first, at least, you're considerate." She welcomed pleasantly, gesturing to the cushions with a smile.

The team reluctantly did so as they were told, more on Obito and Kakashi's part.

Minato sighed, he didn't actually think it'll be this complicated. Her point had raised some unwanted recollections he rather not trudge on. Saito came in with a tray of hot cups of tea, serving them each before bowing and going out. The discussion was about to get serious, he knew dismissal when he saw one.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Senna inquired as she raised her cup carefully yet with practice ease, her blue eyes sparked with something curious yet knowing look into them.

The blonde twitched slightly, but really gave away nothing. "Konoha needs your help." He finally stated bluntly, straightforward and to the point. His eyes fired with good will and a stubborn drive as it met her gaze head on.

His students looked surprise, usually with diplomacy or negotiations, their sensei was cool, warm and easily accommodating. Not too fast, not too slow – just a regular pace to explain the bargain between both sides.

The redhead scoffed lightly under her breath as her face blanked.

"Of course, I knew that from the beginning shinobi-san. That invitation was more of a cover than anything, that's why I asked you a while ago and will keep on asking, what could Konoha exactly offer me?" She tilted her head, exposing her slender neck a little. Her voice was persistent, calm and levelled. Not letting her any of her thought slip through her tone.

Kakashi growled angrily, "The village could offer you a place among our ranks, and by your deeds and standards you'll gain much higher standing. We could also offer you a much better place, new techniques, talented shinobi at your disposal, and even protection. We're not stupid, I'm sure Suna had already made it known how much they welcomed you." He growled out, narrowing his eyes at her incredulous ones.

"Kakashi!" Minato warned, a little mortified at his student's insensitivity.

Then Senna did the unexpected. It first started out as a passing snicker, and then a mirthless chuckle, until it had became a full-blown laughter. As if what Kakashi just said was so damn ironic and _funny_. Her shoulders were shaking slightly while cerulean eyes squinted. She laughed until her cheeks hurt from the action itself, the sound throaty yet still alluring despite the hysterical lustre in it.

"So naïve, shinobi-san." She got in between giggles, as Kakashi tensed with bristling indignation, anger and confusion all in one. "Those things mean nothing outside the village. I could go wherever I damn please and would get the same offer." She enlightened with a gleeful glow in her eyes, laughter still remaining in her face.

As she reigned in her laughter, Senna turned to Minato inquisitively. Silently asking him with her raised eyebrow. The blonde looked unsure for a few moments, before steeling his resolve. From what he knew of the Uzumaki, they were scattered around the globe, their homes demolished and destroyed to end the reign of Uzushiogakure. And maybe, just maybe…

"Konoha can give you a home." He finally stated with voice full of undeterred confidence for his village, his face hard as stone.

Minato received odd looks from Rin and Kakashi but for some reason, Obito smiled as understanding ignited in those onyx orbs.

Oddly enough, Senna looked satisfied at his answer, her cerulean eyes gleaming with approval – of him or the offer, it still stands – and acknowledged him with light praise. And then she smiled dazzlingly with acceptance and perhaps, defeat.

"Good answer, Namikaze Minato." She confirmed graciously and heartily with a nod.

The statement made the blonde smile, despite the spinning confusion within him.

He never told her his name.

* * *

><p>Friendship.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: This is a bonus chapter for the late update. But the real fun will begin at Chapter 3, sorry. :)

* * *

><p>"Subaku Family" – Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Knowledge is power.<p>

* * *

><p>She choked.<p>

She squirmed helplessly, choking in her own saliva just for the quest of getting her chopsticks.

After much struggling on her part, she gave up for now and leaned back on her seat, gasping for much needed air. The silk cloth tied around her neck to the back of the chair she's leaning on loosened considerably.

"What the hell?" She murmured angrily, feeling so much like an idiot.

Exasperatedly, she glared at the table in front of her. The things she wished to destroy right now.

Turning to the person who had started this torture, she glared with all the hate and frustration she could muster.

"Oi, Chiyo-baa, I know I practically raised myself to be a street urchin. But do I have to _this_?" She gritted out of clench teeth, her glare intensifying.

A resounding smack echoed in the dining room, with the elderly woman calmly bringing down the fan she had used to slap the girl before her on the back of the head, shaking her head in disappointment and slight annoyance.

The elder lightly scoffed, "As the fiancée to the son of the Yondaime Kazekage and is now an aspiring Godaime, you must learn some _manners_ and proper etiquette, child. You can't bring your horrible eating manners," Her nose visibly wrinkled in disgust. "In front of other people. The children of our Yondaime are very important figures in Sunagakure and Kaze no Kuni, so you, representing the youngest, should be adequate enough when you're audience is requested." Chiyo lectured patiently, but slightly tiredly, maybe due to having to repeat the same thing throughout the lesson within the day.

She snorted irritably. They just invaded her village two weeks ago, conspiring with Orochimaru of all people. Then they practically demand her, yes _her_, to marry the guy who – last time she checked – tried to kill her during said skirmish to reconstruct the alliance treaty. Joy.

Freedom is something she takes pleasure in. Thank you very much.

_Then_ they have to gal to force her into taking lessons how to be a 'proper lady' – according to Chiyo and the elders – so that she won't be a disgrace when the time is right. She's already a lady, goddamnit! Does she have to strip down to prove it? And there's also the fact that the doll guy, the brother of her _fiancé_, note the sarcasm, kept grating on her nerves about said lessons. But she remembered the hundred percent satisfaction of seeing him being whacked with a big ass iron fan by his sister.

Oh. She didn't really know she's born a sadist. Not that she enjoyed it or anything. Maybe just a tad bit.

"I know that already, damnit." She replied petulantly and angrily, and flinched when the fan smack into her skull again. She wished glares could kill, so that Chiyo-baa would turn into a pile of goo already.

"No swearing." The elder woman chided with a reprimanding stare.

Her golden eyebrow twitched. That's also another reason she hate taking these lessons, the bunch of no's and don'ts is clawing at her thinning patience.

She clenched her hands on her lap, "Look, am I marrying a," It took a whole lot of effort to keep a swear word out. "Noble, aristocrat, an old man, or preferably an uptight brat? Just tell me, I feel so _inadequate_ just right." She's surprised that her teeth are still intact from so much gritting.

Remembering her friends, she could recall the time that they had told her that she has a motor mouth. At first, she thought it was because of the high consummate of ramen then Shikamaru bluntly told her that she has a _colorful_ way with words. The things she says to stay love.

"Gaara-sama is the equivalent of a prince here in Sunagakure." Chiyo told her with a disproving glance. "I don't even want to know why he chose _you_ as his bride." The elder muttered lowly under her breath, as if she wasn't meant to hear. Too bad, really.

She found herself gaping.

Who wouldn't? The psycho that had just tried to murder her and her team with a freaking sand chose _her_ to be his wife! _What the hell?_ Sure, she may have said some melodrama about having felt the same loneliness because they're both – cringe – Jinchuurikis, but she couldn't remember for the life of her what warranted such interest for her to go through this so much pain.

She would give that panda-head a piece of her mind about at least _consulting_ his blonde soon-to-be wife for future reference too.

That would make her feel loads better. Not.

But still, she found herself lost for words. "Shit, really? That psycho chose me?" She blubbered, panicking. "This marriage doesn't involve him wrapping me in that freaking sand coffin of his, does it?" She nervously scanned the room as if said psycho would choose this time to appear.

She wasn't scared that he'll try to kill her. No, far from it, he made that clear three days ago during dinner that he 'likes' her and wouldn't bring her harm. And if he did the opposite, well, she could always stab him with her shiny kunai and run like hell.

That sounds like a plan.

Doll guy and his sister were pretty bugged out and shocked about that declaration.

But you can't just easily forget the guy that tried to crush you in a _hug_ of sand, even Sakura still had nightmares about this marriage considering she wasn't the one going to marry Gaara.

Another smack and a disapproving glare. Though this one mixed with amusement and slight pity.

"I'm sure Gaara-sama means good will." Chiyo commented lightly, now the amusement is very apparent as a smirk made its way to her lips.

She twitched, forgetting that she had been practicing 'table manners' in the first place.

"Oh sure, good will, does this marriage validate his existence or whatever? Geez, the things I do for my village." She sighed dramatically, although she can't keep the grin from showing through. And from Chiyo's chuckling, she had seen it.

Smiling slightly, "You're not scared of him." She observed with something close to satisfaction.

Raising an eyebrow, she openly grinned. "Are you kidding me? Sure, I may have been freaked out because he tried to kill me weeks ago, but I think," She tapped her chin almost demurely and Chiyo found herself impressed. "He needs a friend. Well, fiancée I didn't really see coming, but yeah, that sort." She waved off with a delicate flap of her hand.

Nodding, the elder let a soft grin take over, but even she could see that it had a hint of evil within. "Now that was established, let's continue our real purpose here. Those chopsticks aren't going to pick themselves up, Senna-san."

Finally addressing her with her name instead of 'child', and she found that she had earned something that she wasn't sure she knew. But she liked it. That, she was sure.

Surrendering to her faith, she exhaled. No use in crying over spilt milk.

"I'm going to choke myself again, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>"You're an Uzumaki, right?" Minato questioned from his perch, leaning his back against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

Senna didn't even look at him but she acknowledged his presence with a nod. Busy combing a hand through her sleeping son's blood locks, cerulean eyes hardened with something dark that gave the blonde man a pause.

"Yes." She answered faintly, she figured that going with the Uzumaki route is the safest. With her hair now permanently a crimson copy of her husband's, it'll be much easier to explain anyway.

Before even the war, since she discovered the previous existence of Uzushiogakure, she had researched for any web connected to her family. After gaining the rank of jounin among the ranks in Sunagakure during the third year anniversary of her marriage, Tsunade had deemed her worthy to know her heritage. And what shock that was, but lesser than the fact that said parent is standing a few feet away from her.

She had learned from the Yondaime Raikage, A, that a relative named Uzumaki Akane had a misunderstanding with the clan and chose to leave a long time ago before the annihilation of her village. She had been captured by Kumogakure shinobis and had been thoroughly interrogated about Uzushio's secrets.

She had been mad but it's no use since it already happened even in this timeline.

That's how they knew the existence of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in the hands of Konoha and had ordered an infiltration assignment to garner its identity.

Although frustrating, she could use that excuse. Akane had been freed to roam the lands of Kaminari no Kuni after that but had died of depression after the obliteration of her family and village. She had been in her late twenties when she left and that was a long time ago and Uzumaki Mito had still been around during that time, six months just before Uzumaki Kushina was born.

That was at least twenty-two years ago, and the perfect excuse.

Jiraiya had taught her all the things she could know on how to pass up a story, needing all the relevant information, and a proof. Sure, Konoha doesn't have a blood sample of Uzumaki Akane to test her, but they could use Kushina. And that was all she needed.

Her plan hadn't been to join Konoha in the first place.

Things had gotten out of hand. When the Konoha shinobis arrived, she had tried intimidation on them. Though the words she had said were true as she would never forget the horrors that the Fourth Great Shinobi War had brought her and her comrades.

She had arrived on the same spot where Kirome had done the sealing.

Her son had been in random fevers after they arrived here though.

She just didn't expect to find people suddenly falling dead on their faces, faces slowly turning purple due to poison. Of course, the medic within her wouldn't let her just watch and go. She had healed everyone easily, since the poison was a familiar one she had dealt with during her time in Sunagakure, mostly from Kankuro – the doll guy.

And the encounter with the future Yondaime Hokage was highly unexpected.

She expected ANBUs, heck, even Jiraiya, not Namikaze Minato. Not this soon, her nightmares just came haunting her.

So when cornered with no idea how to deal with such situations, she had closed herself off with the protection mask of a hospitable host. Her lessons from Chiyo-baa and Nagare-san – a _very_ skilled courtesan and spy for Jiraiya – coming back to the surface before she even had the slightest idea how to go around the topic.

But as the moments drag on, she found herself unable to resist and soon warmed up to the idea of joining Konoha's ranks once again.

She had made her old man squirm, that's just a bonus.

Her initial intentions were to go to Sunagakure, stop them from fully participating full-scale in the war, and maybe join their ranks just like before. She knew enough of Suna's politics from her husband to prevent becoming a weapon or be manipulated in a labyrinth of mind games.

She cursed her slight hero-complex and just the need to help.

That was what led her to this situation in the first place.

But she can't just let people die if she _can_ do something about it, she had made too many promises that she intends to keep.

Now, instead of having Suna as an ally just like before or after, she gets confused after a while, she made herself an enemy out to them. Just fucking great.

And she can't get over the fact of how much of an asshole prick Hatake Kakashi _was_ or is, whatever. It's so much worse than Sasuke's, she swear because the bastard at least is forcibly polite even if all he wanted to do was strangle the person. Something about how he was raised or something, stupid Uchiha.

That's why it also came as a surprise when she saw Uchiha Obito.

After the encounter though, she knew that she had slightly shocked Team Seven into a dazed stupor when she had acted like herself. Her husband said that that's what attracts people to be her friends in the first place.

But she would count the silver haired ice cube as an exception. Tough nut to crack, that.

"Why? Is there a problem?" She chanced a look over her shoulder, seeing the unreadable expression on the blonde's face.

She kind of missed the hair color, it was one of the things that proved – not only to the village but to herself as well – that she is _his_ daughter.

Minato shook his head and smiled at her. "It's nothing but…my girlfriend is an Uzumaki, and we thought, uhm, that she's the only survivor." He chose his words carefully, not sure if he had touched a sore topic, Kushina had always been sensitive about it.

Senna paused, unsure how to answer. Shrugging, she decided to give an honest answer for once about herself.

"Even though I'm an Uzumaki, I stopped thinking about it."

Since being the only Uzumaki in the village just singled her out more than she already is, but for seven years, she had been happy as Subaku no Senna, wife of the Godaime Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara and the mother to their son, Subaku no Yuichi. For once, she belonged. Even though she should already be used to it during those seven years, whenever people comes to her and bows, saying "Subaku-sama", she feels pretty awkward and tries to wave them off with a smile.

Chiyo commented that she's too modest for someone boasting to become the best kunoichi out there.

At Minato's confused look, she chuckled slightly. "You should understand, Namikaze-san," She's not out of her mind to get too familiar with him, because he's already suspicious about her knowing his name. "I grew up not knowing anything about the clan or the village, my mom doesn't like talking about it, so how am I supposed to really feel anything about the death of people I never really knew in the first place aside from the common sympathy and condolences?"

"When you put it that way," Minato relented, still unsure. "He's your son, right? Aren't you a little young?" He changed the topic and eyed the sleeping boy with keen interest.

Senna smiled at that. She's nearing twenty and Yuichi just turned two three months ago. A sad birthday that was, the same day a crying Shikamaru went to her and told them that Temari just died. She couldn't remember how much she cried, but the older blonde woman had been the sister she never had. Good Kankuro-repellent too.

"Forgot about the age difference and all that after some time. We're just travellers, taking a job here and there." She told him casually yet not really answering anything.

Father or not, in this timeline, they're strangers to each other.

Her son is her main weakness right now. And the only glue holding her together.

Exhaling sharply, she said. "I think you should go to your team, Namikaze-san. We'll leave tomorrow morning." It came out a request, but there's a subtle hint of authority in it.

She couldn't handle this right now. Just not _now_, when she's sure that she has a good grasp of her emotions, then she'll face it. Just not now.

The blonde eyed them for a while, before smiling and shrugging. Feeling oddly warm to them.

"Alright, have a good night."

* * *

><p>"…it's not funny, dobe."<p>

He laughed, just laughed and _laughed_.

Even Rin is laughing – ok, giggling. But the principle counts.

"Oh, that's just rich teme! You _blushed_, I thought you're already deprived of emotions and all that crap. That's just cute!" He crowed once again, unable to stop laughing.

"Don't make me hurt you, Obito. I assure you, I _will_."

But he was too busy laughing his heart out to even take the threat seriously, who knew Kakashi was still a teenage boy? From the way he acted, he sure as hell seemed like a thirty year old veteran or something.

The laugh, just too good to pass up.

Not to mention, the soundly beating the silver haired idiot – _and he calls me a dobe_, he thought ironically – got himself into. Who knew that Senna-san could be so damn scary and has a mean right hook? It eerily reminded him of his sensei's girlfriend though.

"No need for that, Kakashi-kun. I'm sure Obito is just having a good time." Rin inserts nervously, but still giggling happily.

Kakashi glared balefully at both of them. "Oh, I'm very sure he's having the time of his life, _alright_. Though, it would be much appreciated if it wasn't in my expense." He growled angrily, the healthy rosy hue on his cheeks is still present – though he doesn't have any idea if it's from of anger or still in embarrassment. "And you're one to talk, Rin." He whirled on his female team mate, narrowing his eyes.

Managing to calm his laughter while wiping his tears of joy, Obito grinned slyly. "Didn't take you much for a pervert, Kakashi." Judging from the black eye and the slight limp in his step, the beating had been pretty painful.

Obito was sympathetic enough to wince.

Kushina-san hadn't been really different, and he shuddered.

His silver haired team mate grabbed a fistful of his blue shirt and gave him his most frightening and deadliest glare up to date, only powered by a notch of killing intent. "Anyone hears this, especially that accursed _Gai_," He spat the name with disgust. "You will never see daylight again."

"You better take the threat for yourself, Hatake. If you ever walk in on me again while bathing, I won't hesitate to kill you." Senna mumbled irritably as she walked behind the group of chuunins bemusedly, her arms wrapped around the sleeping form of her son.

For some reason, Kakashi stiffened and mechanically let go of Obito. He glared at Senna over his shoulder, but the wavering anger gave way to slight fear and extreme wariness. And Obito laughed once again.

"Oh, not only Gai, teme, don't forget Asuma. _Asuma_, teme~" He sing-songed with a skip on his step, practically oozing with glee.

_Now which was worse,_ Kakashi can't decide. Asuma is a cocky jerk, Gai is a hyperactive moron. So he settled a balance on both.

As the gates of Konoha came into view, Obito cheered and ran ahead. "Later, teme!" The gleeful, sadistic streak was there as the implications slowly struck Kakashi.

He didn't take the bait though. As much angry and humiliated he feels with Obito, he has a strict code to follow and shinobis do not succumb to such childish taunts. He shook his head with a scowl, not noticing the sad frown his sensei gave him.

_It had been too close_. Minato thought sadly, the hope of Kakashi interacting with his team mates a little openly crushed once again.

"They're an odd bunch, aren't day?" Senna remarked with a smirk.

Smiling, he said. "Yeah, but they're my students. An exceptional bunch of students." As the gates came closer, he breathed in a nostalgic breath. It's always good to come and see his village after a tired week of missions.

"Welcome to Konoha." He muttered under his breath with a relieved smile as he watched his team.

Senna had no idea if the statement was directed at her or at himself.

* * *

><p>War.<p> 


End file.
